Clarissa's Chesnaught
Clarissa's Chesnaught is a Pokemon she obtained in Kalos. History As a Wild Pokémon Chespin is revealed to belong to a trainer who wanted a Froakie and not a Chespin. The trainer abandoned Chespin on Kalos Route 2 leading the Grass-Type's bitter opinion of humans. Later he was injured by a Fletchling which resulted in his capture by Clarissa so he can be healed. Nurse Joy healed the Spiny Nut Pokémon and revealed Chespin's story. With Clarissa Sparks: XYZ Chespin refused to battle against Viola because of his lost against her with his old trainer. Clarissa was okay with his decision, much to Chespin's surpise, and watched Charizard battle. He later was shown to resent Professor Sycamore after he let his former trainer take him. Chespin later went with Clarissa to save the Professor, evolving into Quilladin. During the battle he forgave Sycamore. Quilladin was used in Clarissa's battle with Grant where he defeated both Aurorus and Tyrunt after Aromatisse failed to defeat Tyrunt. Quilladin evolved into Chesnaught in the Tower of Mastery. During the battle, the tower was under attack by Team Flare. While Clarissa's Pokémon were able to hold them off, Eevee was captured by an Aegislash. Quiladin was enraged and evolved into Chesnaught and defeated Aegislash with a Shadow Claw. Much like Ash's Greninja and Jax's Infernape, Chesnaught and Clarissa can transform into Clarissa-Chesnaught (also called "Clarnaught" or "Hosh-arron" by Katrina). When they were first exposed to the then dormant Ultimate Weapon's power in Geosenge Town. When that happened, both felt the power flow through them. After Quilladin evolved into Chesnaught, he became a lot stronger. When they were on Kalos Route 15 and cornered by a Hex Maniac, the two achieved the form. In this form Chesnaught gains an appearance like Clarissa and gets a major power boost. The two eventually lost the form after Clarissa got in a fight with Chesnaught. Later in The Terminus Cave Clarissa, who at the time was carrying the key to the ultimate weapon, fell down a mineshaft but Chesnaught appeared and saved her. Before she could get down, a rock fell and knocked her bag out of her grasp. Chesnaught and Clarissa gained the form again and were able to reach the bag before it fell into the possession of Team Flare. After this Clarissa and Chesnaught reconciled. She told him how her starters before were much different that him. Charizard and her clicked, Typhlosion and her were the both trying to be strong, Sceptile and her wanted to prove their worth, Torterra and her wanted to protect her family, and Samurott and her were learning together. She told Chesnaught that she didn't consider how he was with humans and how he took awhile to trust in her. After apologizing, Chesnaught signaled to Clarissa that he forgave her. When transformed he gains warrior like braids, the top of his hands have a star symbol, and the red stripe on him becomes slightly orange. After losing the battle against Jax in The Kalos League Competition, Chesnaught decided to stay in Kalos in order to protect it from threats. Clarissa took this quite hard but allowed her Pokémon to leave her side and protect his home region. Chesnaught is last seen in XYZ Forever departing with Clarissa on Kalos Route 2, the same place where they met. Clarissa and him promise to meet up in a year's time. In order to let Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys to know that it was her Chesnaught roaming, Clarissa gave Chesnaught her star necklace for the time being. Sparks: Sun & Moon Clarissa is seen still grieving over Chesnaught's departure along with Glaceon and Noivern. Katrina talks to her over a face call and tells her it will only be a year till they see each other again. Personality Chesnaught has a strong distrust towards humans other than Clarissa and Nurse Joy. He is very protective over many Pokémon and especially Clarissa's Glaceon, due to his nature. Much like how Clarissa was in her younger years, Chesnaught tends to overthink his abilities. The only Pokémon he has deemed worthy of a rival is Jax's Delphox. At the end of XYZ he thanks Clarissa for restoring his trust in humans. Moves Used Trivia *Chesnaught was not release as he returned to Clarissa on a set time and his Poké Ball was still in her possession (meaning her was still her Pokémon) Gallery Clemont Chespin.png|As a Chespin Clemont Chespin Vine Whip.png|Using Vine Whip as a Chespin Clemont Chespin Pin Missile.png|Using Pin Missle as a Chespin Clarissa_Chespin_Debut.png|Chespin in his debut Sycamore Chespin.png Mairin Chespie.png Quilladin anime.png|As a Quilladin Quilladin_Vine_Whip.png|Using Vine Whip as a Quilladin Quilladin_Rollout.png|Using Rollout as a Quilladin Quilladin_Needle_Arm.png|Using Needle Arm as a Quilladin Dolan_Chespin.png|Chespin captured by a poacher XY094.png|As a Quiladin under the effects of attract Quilladin_anime_1.jpg Millis Chesnaught.png Clemont_Dream_Chesnaught.png SageChesnaught.png|Using Vine Whip Millis'_Chesnaught_Spiky_Shield.png|Using Spiky Shield Ichigaya_Chesnaught_Seed_Bomb.png|Using Seed Bomb Clemont_Chesnaught_Dream.png Angry Chesnaught.png Ichigaya Chesnaught.png|Under Katrina's command tumblr_o19shoGh9K1tgjlm2o1_500.gif|Chespin being "nice" tumblr_o2rr8sCPio1r8sc3ro1_500.gif|Chesnaught being friendly tumblr_nt128tfhOi1r8sc3ro2_500.gif Chesnaught De transforming.gif|Chesnaught de-transforming Chesnaught blush.gif|Chesnaught blushing Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters